


Vision

by coaldustcanary



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Drabbles [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/pseuds/coaldustcanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he knows she can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on the prompt "color".

It is a peculiar sort of trust and sense of obligation that Jaime Lannister has for Brienne of Tarth, one that had him battling beasts, both in and out of fighting pits, for her sake. He had known this day would come, the inevitability long rising in his chest, buoyed by the glimmer of hope in her sapphire blue eyes. Even knowing that she lied, he followed her all the same. If it meant his death, so be it. There were persistent stains on his soul and blood marring his pristine Kingsguard cloak, but she saw the white that remained.


End file.
